


The Swindle

by Jennypen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Power Play, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/pseuds/Jennypen
Summary: Zarkon holds all the cards, and Lotor has nothing left to lose.When you hit rock bottom, the only way left is up.





	The Swindle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> Based on [Jaspurrlock's](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com) kinktober fanart \- I watched her stream it and couldn't help but write a quick drabble!!

Lotor had never hated his father more than in this moment, but then Zarkon had never been this blatant before—he could see it, now, for the farce it had been, all gearing towards this moment.

 _‘Take what’s yours,’_ Zarkon had said, in that slimy voice of his, rich and oily. _‘A man takes what belongs to him, or he gives it away. There’s no in between.’_

Lotor had thought, for a brief moment, that Zarkon was actually taking an interest, encouraging him, behaving like an actual father for the first time in Lotor’s memory. It beggared belief, how stupid he could be.

Lotor had never felt so angry in his entire life, but all of it was directed at himself for being a naive fool. Meeting his father’s eyes for one charged moment, Lotor watched the smirk creep across Zarkon’s face, lips curling in a thin, nasty smile that left Lotor in no doubt that Zarkon had been banking on his trust, safe in the knowledge that despite spending his entire life hiding it, Lotor still had a dire, desperate desire for attention and a need to be fathered.

In that one moment, everything Lotor had thought he’d grown out of, every achievement he thought he’d made was eviscerated, and his prick of a father was fucking _grinning_ his way through.

Looking back, it seemed so obvious now that all Zarkon had been looking for was another way to stamp his authority over Lotor, and Lotor had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

His own fury was tempered by the concern he could not show—to do so would have put Keith and Lance in even more danger than they already were. It was one thing for Zarkon to use them to hurt Lotor, but if he knew that Lotor actually cared about them on a level above merely using them, then there was no telling what might happen. Instead, he had to watch, carefully arranging himself into a pose that belied how stiff with tension he was.

The satisfaction on Zarkon’s face was sickening—he clearly felt he’d outdone himself, in total control of the room. It had taken no time at all for him to collar both boys, well-practiced, the promise of safe words that would never be heeded rolling off his father’s tongue. Lotor swallowed hard, careful to keep his grip loose on the glass, knowing his father was observant enough to spot a white-knuckle grip. He saw the first dawning of realisation appear in tandem on Lance and Keith’s faces as he set Lance over his ludicrous erection without so much as a hint of preparation. Lance left out a frightened gasp, the sound almost completely muffled by the tape over his mouth. His eyes moved rapidly, trying to catch Lotor’s, Zarkon’s, _anyone’s_ gaze, seemingly stricken with the reality that this was happening.

Keith was an entirely different affair. He stared straight ahead, eyes narrowed, as if refusing to engage would somehow make it stop.

Neither option would work, Lotor knew. No amount of denial or acceptance would alter the outcome - Zarkon left nothing up to chance.

“Watch him,” he said, speaking clearly to Keith.

“Fuck you,” Keith answered, and Lotor realised he’d misinterpreted Keith—he was not ignoring anything, far from it—he was a coiled spring, rage in every inch of muscle, ready to strike at the first opportunity. Lotor knew that feeling well, but sadly, Keith would get no chance. Still, he had to hand it to him—Keith was no pushover. Sadly, that only brightened Zarkon’s eyes, and Lotor slipped for a moment and pursed his lips.

“I said, watch.” Zarkon drawled. “If you don’t, I drop him.”

Lance let out a whimper in response, and Keith’s eyes widened a fraction. He snarled in frustration, a wild animal caged by his care of Lance, who was squirming as best he could away from Zarkon’s monster cock.

The threat was for show. No conditions would stop this, now.

Zarkon fixed Lotor with a hard stare, and Lotor knew then that he’d directed his last statements at Lotor, too. He waited, expectantly, and Lotor had no choice - his father had held him in checkmate the moment Lotor had even given him an ear in the first place.

“Hmmm,” he said, watching with a sinking heart as Lance and Keith heard his voice and looked as one to him. “Lovely.” Keith’s eyes burned with betrayal and Lance—well, Lance’s shoulder sank as despondence took immediate hold in him.

They would never see that he was as much a victim of this as they were, of course.

Zarkon’s smile increased tenfold, thrilled, assured of his victory - but for all his careful planning, he forgot one thing—Lotor was willing to sacrifice to gain an opportunity, and he could stand to lose no more, now. All it was going to take was a big enough distraction, and Lotor reckoned that an orgasm would be just the ticket, enough to let him throttle the air right out of Zarkon’s black lungs.

A smirk of his own echoed his father’s, and he raised his drink in a mock toast.

 


End file.
